Enough
by Franessa Black
Summary: Los insultos eran siempre los mismos: sucio hanyô, raro, demonio repugnante; e Inuyasha nunca hacía nada por ello. Sin embargo, Kagome llegó a un punto en donde encontró que era demasiado.


¡Ya!

Lo sé, hoy ha sido el día de la publicación. Pero no es culpa mía que se me ocurran idioteces cada cinco minutos, culpen a mis amigos-virtuales-que-no-mencionaré (? (Tú sabes quién eres)

En fin, antes de que lean, sepan que esta historia no es completamente mía, o sea... sí, pero la idea no mucho, porque me inspiré cuando leí algo parecido en inglés, de una chica que publicó la misma situación y bueh, ya saben. Quería aclararlo, no me acuerdo de la autora, pero le daré crédito (aunque ni entenderá si llega a leer).

¡Espero que les guste! :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha, sus personajes y todo lo que involucre su mundo... no son míos (¿Por qué me hacen admitirlo?); bueno, Takahashi Rumiko tiene los derechos sobre el manga, el anime y todo lo que salga.

2. Pero, la historia es mía, y hecha sin fines de lucro (para suerte de ustedes, sino cobraría un dineral).

* * *

_Los insultos eran siempre los mismos: sucio hanyô, raro, demonio repugnante; e Inuyasha nunca hacía nada por ello. Sin embargo, Kagome llegó a un punto en donde encontró que era demasiado. _

**Enough**

Un día normal había comenzado. Eterna caminata por senderos desiertos, horas después llegando a bosques que parecían encerrarlos en sus frondosos árboles y les hacían creer que nunca lo abandonarían, demonios apareciendo a mitad del recorrido en busca de los fragmentos de la perla o simplemente porque querían matar a alguien y que, posteriormente, se daban cuenta de la presencia de los diminutos trozos, lo que conllevaba a que la pelea se transformara, como siempre, por la Shikon no Tama, paradas de vez en cuando, sólo para recuperar fuerzas, alimentarse y seguir con el mismo camino, por la interminable búsqueda de Naraku y el resto de la sagrada joya.

Sí, se podía decir que para Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Kagome era un día bastante normal.

Y por supuesto, no podía faltar dentro de esa "normalidad", el escuchar rumores acerca de demonios que estaban atacando aldeas aledañas, también queriendo conseguir los fragmentos, de paso matar personas, capturar cualquier animal que les sirviera de alimento, y como eran buenas personas, se acercaban con intenciones de derrotar a esas amenazas, liberarlos del tormento y, gracias a las palabras de Miroku, conseguir arroz, dinero o lo que fuese para poder sobrevivir otra semana más en tal difícil época. Quizás, si tenían suerte, les permitían quedarse en el palacio del terrateniente como agradecimiento a sus _no lucrativos _servicios.

Claro, una exterminadora, un monje, una sacerdotisa y un hanyô resultaban ser la carta de victoria para cualquier pueblo en peligro. Sólo que algunas veces, las personas preferían morir antes que ser ayudadas por un grupo de personas que eran amigas de los demonios. Una lástima, porque tampoco eran _tan_ misericordiosos como para soportar insultos, más aún cuando venían con todas las intenciones de matar a una criatura que ni los más valientes soldados eran capaces de enfrentar.

Actualmente, se encontraban en una de esas situaciones.

—Mis buenos aldeanos, hemos escuchado que un demonio azota sus tierras.

Déjenle la conversación a Miroku, era un maestro cuando se trataba de aprovecharse de las personas, especialmente de aquellas que poseían altos cargos, enormes casas y, lo más importante, cantidades exuberantes de dinero y objetos valiosos. Por otro lado, aparte de ser bueno con las palabras, tenía una reputación como un monje de confianza —no lo conocían, por supuesto—, además de que lo que ellos denominaban una maldición, le había servido bastante para ganarse una posición reconocida entre los hombres que decidían tomar la profesión de ser servidores religiosos. El agujero negro en su mano derecha realmente servía en ciertas ocasiones.

—Queremos ofrecer nuestros servicios para…

—No necesitamos de su ayuda, menos de criaturas como esas —musitó el terrateniente, su dedo apuntando las figuras de Inuyasha, Shippô y hasta Kirara se había llevado una mirada despreciativa.

Miroku frunció el ceño. Odiaba ser interrumpido en sus palabras, aún más que clasificaran a sus amigos de manera tan despectiva. Sin embargo, no se rindió, intentaría hacer lo posible para obtener la confianza del pueblo y demostrarles que venían con buenas intenciones, y que eventualmente aquellos demonios que tanto quería fuera de su aldea… serían la carta al éxito y quienes derrotarían la amenaza que acaecía sobre ellos.

Pero había gente que no entendía. ¿Por ejemplo? El grupo de personas que ahora negaban cualquier posibilidad de que un yôkai —o un hanyô—, les sirviera de socorro. Quizás el orgullo tenía algo que ver, quién sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de aquellos que preferían morir antes de ser ayudados por seres sobrenaturales.

—Por favor, mi buen terrateniente. Aquel medio demonio será, indudablemente, quien derrotará a la criatura que les causa problemas —insistió nuevamente, su voz nunca perdiendo la calma.

—Somos un grupo de exterminadores, créame cuando le digo que esto no será un reto mayor —agregó Sango, una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Nunca confiaremos en demonios! Además, ¿esperan que un hanyô derrote a un yôkai? —musitó el terrateniente, su tono cambiando a uno despectivo en cuanto pronunció la raza de Inuyasha.

—Keh. Déjalos Miroku, si quieren morir, no es asunto nuestro.

El hombre de cabellos plateados, ya casi siendo el líder del grupo, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, esperando que sus compañeros de viaje le siguieran eventualmente. Siempre era así con estos casos, llegaban a ofrecer su ayuda, los aldeanos se mostraban reacios en cuanto veían quienes eran, y se marchaban para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo en situaciones estúpidas —como acostumbraba a clasificarlas el medio demonio—. Después de eso no sucedía nada más, simplemente desaparecían, esperando encontrarse con la criatura en algún momento de su caminar, porque realmente tenían intenciones de ayudar (por lo menos Sango, Miroku y Kagome).

Sin embargo, al parecer, esta vez sería diferente. Tanto por el hecho de que el hôshi estaba empecinado en obtener la aprobación de los aldeanos, y porque aquel grupo de humanos no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, ni perderían la oportunidad de demostrar su desprecio hacia los seres sobrenaturales. No creían que era una amenaza decir palabras insultantes a un hanyô. Grave error.

—Los medio demonios no deberían ni siquiera existir. ¡Ni me imagino cómo debería haber sido su madre!

Aquél era un tema que ni siquiera sus más cercanos tocaban. ¿Piensan cuál es el resultado cuando lo menciona un desconocido? Y aún más cuando se estaban refiriendo a la mujer más preciada en la vida de Inuyasha. Bueno, el hanyô se detuvo a la mitad de su caminar, aún dándole la espalda a los aldeanos, mientras que los tres otros humanos observaban con expectación al peliplateado, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que sucediera después no sería bueno.

No obstante, para la sorpresa de ellos, Inuyasha reanudó su camino, ni siquiera sus músculos se habían tensado como para pensar que estaba enojado. Claro, no hubiesen estimado aquello si pudiesen ver la mueca recta en la boca de él, o el repentino cambio de color en sus ojos, qué decir sobre lo fruncido de su ceño.

—¡De seguro su padre la violó! —se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

—¡Es una desgracia que existan mezclas tan indeseables como estas! ¡Deberían exterminarlos a todos!

Se estaban excediendo… un _poco_. Y hasta ese momento nadie había notado que la expresión de Kagome se estaba desfigurando lentamente en una que pasaba de sorpresa a ira, además de que se podía advertir su estado de ánimo por lo apretado que se volvieron sus puños que caían a cada costado. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Lanzando insultos como si conocieran a Inuyasha de toda la vida, hablando de sus padres sin siquiera importarles si sus estimaciones eran erróneas.

La chica del futuro desvió su mirada hacia el hanyô, luego la devolvió hacia el terrateniente que había comenzado con las palabras despectivas. Las faltas de respeto no se detuvieron, sino que se agregaron peores que las dichas anteriormente, y para nadie sería extraño si para estos momentos el sujeto estaría tirado en el suelo, con marcas visibles de garras que cortaron en su pecho. Pero pasaron los segundos, y nada estaba sucediendo, de hecho, Inuyasha había decidido alejarse a paso lento, sin siquiera importarle que sus compañeros aún estuviesen atrás.

Inuyasha ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos, desde pequeño se había visto enfrentado a ellos, y con el tiempo se volvieron comunes, siempre eran los mismos: sucio hanyô, raro, demonio repugnante, pero nunca hacía nada por detenerlos, porque tampoco le interesaba demasiado lo que pensaran los demás humanos sobre él; se preocuparía mucho más si sus amigos le dijesen "hijo de puta" —o algo por el estilo—, pero no por simples palabras que salían de seres ignorantes.

Sin embargo, Kagome ya había tenido suficiente de esto. Todas las cosas tenían un punto de ebullición, y la tolerancia de la mujer no era excepción. Generalmente era el hanyô quien le evitaba meterse en problemas o realizar acciones que consecuentemente tendrían un resultado parecido a ese, aún así, esta vez nadie advirtió —ni siquiera los desarrollados sentidos de Inuyasha—, que la sacerdotisa se acercaría rápidamente al terrateniente, enfrentándolo cara a cara… ¿podrían haber sabido que ella lo golpearía en el rostro?

No, pero la nariz rota, la sangre que desbordaba por su rostro, y el grito de dolor que pegó el hombre, fueron suficientes para hacerles saber lo que había hecho la muchacha.

—¡No tiene ningún derecho de decir esas cosas sobre una persona! —reclamó con voz fuerte, decidida.

—¡Él no es una persona, es un…!

Otro ruido, esta vez sonoro y hueco, seco. La mano extendida de la pelinegra se suspendía en el aire, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la mandíbula tensa; el mismo terrateniente que antes había recibido aquel puñetazo, ahora se sujetaba la mejilla sonrosada en donde se marcaba la evidencia de la cachetada que ella había plantado en su rostro. El pecho femenino subía y bajaba con lentitud, algunas veces aumentando el ritmo, dando a entender que intentaba calmarse para no seguir lanzando golpes hacia aquellos idiotas que se creían lo mejor por ser simples humanos. Si uno decía otra cosa…

Demasiado tarde para finalizar sus pensamientos, porque apenas escuchó el murmullo su puño se alzó nuevamente, dispuesto a cerrarle la boca a quien fuese que habló.

_Mierda_.

Esa palabra fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Inuyasha. Pero ya había visto dos veces a la muchacha realizar el mismo movimiento, por lo que sus sentidos estaban totalmente abiertos a las posibilidades de que ocurriera otra vez… como ahora. Así que corrió, rápidamente estirando su mano para sujetar la de ella, que ya estaba a centímetros de acertar en la asustada cara del terrateniente; no lo malentiendan, no lo hacía porque no quería que siguieran rompiéndole el rostro a ese estúpido, sino que sus intenciones iban totalmente dirigidas a que Kagome no siquiera haciéndose daño en la mano, además de perder el tiempo discutiendo con personas como aquellas.

—¡Inuyasha, suéltame! —luchó ella ante el agarre firme del hanyô, uno de los brazos amarrados a la cintura femenina, apegándola a su pecho—. ¡Déjame partirle la cara a este hijo de pu…!

—No, cálmate —tembló de tan solo escuchar el principio de aquel insulto salir por la boca de ella.

—¡Que se disculpe! ¡No me iré hasta que no diga que siente haberte dicho esas cosas! —siguió moviéndose con una fuerza que impresionaba a Inuyasha, pero aún así no lo suficiente para zafarse—. ¡Cobarde, no huyas! ¡Regresa y pide disculpas!

—Kagome, por favor, no sigas —le susurró al oído, con voz calma.

—¡Regresa, maldito imbécil! ¿¡Acaso le tienes miedo a una mujer! ¡Cobarde, poco hombre!

Inuyasha tuvo temor de que la chica se metiera en más problemas después de esas palabras, porque la multitud que ahora se marchaba lentamente había detenido su paso en cuando observaron al terrateniente voltearse, con una mirada furiosa y registrando fijamente con su mirada a la chica. Kagome pareció no advertir la reacción, porque siguió lanzando insultos, moviéndose frenéticamente para liberarse del agarre, incluso algunas veces golpeando con su mano los brazos del hanyô para ver si con ello tenía éxito. El peliplateado quiso soltarla, pero sabía que apenas sucediera aquello ella saldría corriendo para quién sabe qué más hacerle al terrateniente.

—¡Bestia, dile a tu perra que se calme!

—Ven e inténtalo por ti mismo —respondió con un tono amenazante el medio demonio.

—¡Regresa, regresa! ¡Discúlpate! —seguía gritando la chica, progresivamente perdiendo la fuerza de sus movimientos y de su voz.

—Kagome, tranquila. No vale la pena…

—No se disculpó… se fue sin decir nada, sin retractarse —sus palabras se tornaron quebradas, luego transformándose en sollozos.

Inuyasha maldijo al estúpido terrateniente. Por su culpa Kagome ahora estaba llorando, y él no tenía idea de qué hacer para calmarla, aún así, sus instintos le hicieron abrazarla, acariciarle lentamente el cabello y seguir susurrándole frases consoladoras, de aquellas que sólo en momentos como éste podía emitir (y pensar).

Decidió sacarla de ahí, sabiendo que las cosas sólo empeorarían si permanecían más tiempo, además de que Kagome necesitaba calmarse antes de que le diese un colapso nervioso. Poco le importaba la vida de aquellos humanos, ellos habían saldado su destino desde que se atrevieron a insultarla, ni siquiera a él, sino que ese aldeano que se atrevió a llamarle "perra", dio paso a que su interés por ayudar se perdiera en algún sitio lejano.

* * *

—Kagome, por favor, tranquilízate.

Era tercera vez que se lo pedía, pero la chica seguía llorando y de vez en cuando gritando maldiciones hacia los habitantes de la aldea que hace una hora atrás habían abandonado.

—Pero, Inuyasha… —hipó ella, sus ojos achocolatados observándolo—, ¡cómo puedes permitir que… que te digan esas cosas!

El medio demonio suspiró, su mano dirigiéndose hacia la cabellera azabache, acariciando suavemente, esperando que con ello la sacerdotisa cesara las lágrimas y se calmara. Meditó por unos minutos la respuesta que podría darle, pero no encontraba palabras que describiesen la razón y al mismo tiempo satisfagan la incógnita de Kagome.

En realidad, ni siquiera él sabía el porqué nunca contestaba ante los insultos, quizás era debido a que se había acostumbrado, desde pequeño siempre recibió apodos, el rechazo de la gente, de ahí derivaba su actitud tosca y esquiva hacia el resto de las personas. Sin embargo, comprendía que a la pelinegra no le gustase que recibiera tales tratos, y en cierta manera le agradecía el haberlo defendido.

—Gracias —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—¿Ah? —ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—Por defenderme. Aunque no quiero que vuelvas a exponerte a tal peligro, ¿me entendiste?

—Pero, Inuyasha…

—No discutas, sólo prométemelo.

Ella asintió. El hanyô se alegró, por lo menos las lágrimas habían cesado.

—¿Sabes? No les respondo porque no me interesa lo que piensen de mí, de hecho, las únicas personas que espero me respeten… son ustedes.

Inuyasha no supo si la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Kagome era algo bueno o malo, pero mientras la chica no volviese a llorar, todo estaba bien.

La sacerdotisa del futuro se aproximó al chico, sus brazos estirándose para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo, acercando lentamente su rostro para depositar un beso en la mejilla de él, la cual se sonrojó al instante.

—Ahora prométeme tú algo —susurró la muchacha contra su oído—; júrame que nunca más dejarás que te insulten de esa manera.

Quizás era algo que no podría cumplir en su totalidad, sin embargo, si aquello era suficiente para tranquilizarla, sólo por ella lo prometería, e intentaría hacer lo mejor para no fallarle. Aunque la pelinegra no tenía porqué saber eso.

—Eres una persona maravillosa, por mucho que los demás te digan lo contrario, no lo dudes Inuyasha.

Extrañamente, cuando Kagome le decía aquello que él no creía, se terminaba convenciendo de que era cierto

* * *

Terminó. Y por esta vez me ahorraré los comentarios finales, no tengo mucho que decir :) Sólo diré que... Kagome pega duro, créanme (?

Les invito a dejar un comentario, una opinión, una crítica, lo que sea, pero para saber qué piensan del one-shot :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
